Nowadays, development of science and technology is changing fast, and a liquid crystal display has been applied widely in electronic display products, such as television set, computer, mobile phone and personal digital assistant apparatus, etc. The liquid crystal display comprises a data driving device, Source Driver, a gate driving device, Gate Driver, and a liquid crystal display panel and so on. Herein, the liquid crystal display panel has a pixel array, while the gate driving device is configured to turn on the corresponding pixel row in the pixel array sequentially, so as to transmit pixel data outputted by a data driver to pixels, thereby displaying images to be displayed.
At present, the gate driving device is generally formed on the array substrate of the liquid crystal display through an array process, i.e., gate driver on array (GOA) process. Such integrated process not only saves cost, but also realizes an artistic design that two sides of the liquid crystal panel are symmetrical. At the same time, it also saves wiring space of a bonding area and a fan-out area of the gate integrated circuit (IC), so that the design of narrow frame can be realized. Furthermore, such integrated process can also save bonding process in gate scan line direction, so that productivity and yield rate are raised. The gate driving device is usually constituted of multiple stages of shift registers connected in cascades. Each stage of shift register is corresponding to one gate line, and is configured to output scan signals to respective gate lines sequentially in scanning direction.
However, as the resolution of display products is increasingly high, the number of gate lines required to be refreshed on the display panel is increasing, which causes that power consumption also increases as the resolution increases. Therefore, the standby time is greatly reduced. Therefore, how to reduce power consumption of the display products to increase standby time is a technical problem urgently to be solved by those skilled in the art.